Joan Watson
Biography Character History Background Joan is the daughter of Mary Watson and sister of Oren. Her birth father suffers from schizophrenia and left Mary who later married Henry Watson. Joan has a half sister, Lin Wen. Joan was valedictorian of her class in medical school. When a surgical resident, she became romantically involved with a patient who became a drug addict, who she tried to help. When a surgeon, she accidentally killed a patient, Gerald Castoro, and was suspended for two months. Having lost confidence as a surgeon, she let her medical license expire. Having learned how to deal with addicts, she decided to become a sober companion. Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Relationships Holmes wakes Watson Ty Morstan }} Liam Danow }} Mycroft Holmes Months later, Mycroft visits NYC to develop a restaurant, Diogenes. At his request, Sherlock and Watson help Nigella Mason and Sherlock learns that Mycroft and Watson slept together when in London. Mycroft returns months later to open Diogenes and tells Watson he'd like to pursue a relationship with her. Watson is kidnapped by a Diogenes patron, Marchef, a member of the French gang "Le Milieu." }} Shocked, Watson vows to never see Mycroft again but when she learns that he made an incredible sacrifice for Sherlock, she sleeps with him. In order to protect Sherlock and Watson from a mole in MI6 and "Le Milieu" survivors, Mycroft fakes his own death. He departs and Watson never sees him again. She learns he died in 2018. }} Andrew Mittal Andrew meets Holmes at Watson's as he is coming out of the bathroom with no pants on. Holmes comments that Watson appears adequately sexed by him. }} Chris Santos }} Family tree Trivia *She's a New York Mets fan. *Lived a few blocks away from Cobble Hill in the mid-2000's. *Zadie Smith is one of her favorite authors. *Watson's biological father is schizophrenic and homeless. She occasionally volunteers at a homeless shelter to help people and to see her father. *Owns an iPhone, and a Blackberry. *Watson's brother being named Oren is an homage to Lucy Lui's character in Kill Bill, named O-Ren Ishii.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARStaff). "Inadvertent homage to Lucy's character in Kill Bill, O-Ren Ishii?!" December 14, 2012. *Joan's mother Mary Watson is a reference to John Watson's wife, Mary Watson (née Morstan) in Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories. Joan also had an ex-boyfriend named Ty Morstan. *Lived on Ogden Avenue as a child and had a dog named Grover. *Understands and speaks Mandarin Chinese. *Worked at Corona General Hospital in Queens in the 2000's. *See also Arthur Conan Doyle's Dr. Watson on Wikipedia, which Elementary's Joan Watson is based on. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Main characters Category:Living characters Category:Residents of New York City Category:Season 1 characters Category:Residents of The Brownstone Category:Characters working for the New York Police Department Category:Residents of New York Category:Season 2 characters Category:Watson family Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters